


Este no es el modo en que debió suceder

by LeslieG3



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieG3/pseuds/LeslieG3
Summary: Sherlock Holmes le confiesa su amor a John Watson





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una transcripción de un sueño que tuve. Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo fanfic, cualquier tipo de comentario es bienvenido

Mycroft y Mary estaban esperando a Sherlock en el auto. Los tres estaban ocupados en un importante caso del que no me dejaban formar parte, yo me quedaba con mi hija Rose en el 221b. Pero aquella tarde en que los tres salieron era muy diferente de todas las anteriores, algo pasaba, algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, algo grande, ellos no me decían nada, pero yo podía sentirlo y verlo en sus miradas.

Los acompañé hasta la puerta, Mycroft y Mary subieron al auto, solo faltaba Sherlock, pero él seguía parado junto a la puerta del 221b junto a mí. Tenía los ojos tristes y la mirada baja. Algo estaba mal, a donde sea que estuvieran a punto de ir algo sucedería y Sherlock lo sabía.

No sé por qué, pero de pronto tuve la peor sensación de todas, sentía que talvez esta podría ser la última vez que veía a Sherlock. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar la idea de mi mente. No. No podría soportarlo, no podría soportar perderlo una vez más, me moriría. Lo amo. Y en aquel momento más que en ningún otro deseaba decírselo, más que nunca, pero solo estaba ahí, inmóvil, no podía decírselo, estaba esa estúpida voz en mi cabeza _:_

_No, no puedes, estás casado, tienes esposa y una hija, no estaría bien_.

Mary, la persona con quién estaba casado y no amaba. Si tan solo jamás hubiera entrado a mi vida, talvez, solo talvez podría estar con él.

Me había perdido tanto en mi pensamiento que no noté que Sherlock me miraba, no decía nada, solo me veía, observando cada facción de mi rostro, talvez trataba de deducir en qué había estado pensando. Por último, Sherlock me vio a los ojos, sus ojos se veían tan tristes, verlo así me hizo sentir ese nudo en la garganta, quería abrazarlo... besarlo... decirle cuanto lo amaba...

_No. Esto no está bien_

Sherlock bajó un escalón para subir por fin al auto donde lo esperaban, mi corazón empezó latir fuerte. Bajó un segundo escalón, y fue todo lo que pude soportar. Lo tomé de la mano para detenerlo, casi inconscientemente. Sherlock, sorprendido volteó a ver nuestras manos, que estaban juntas, y después levantó su mirada hacía mí, estaba confundido.

Quería decírselo. En ese momento estaba decidido a hacerlo. Pero voltee al auto, Mary estaba ahí, y podría escucharme. No era el momento adecuado.

_Pero, ¿y si talvez, este es mi último momento... mi última oportunidad?_

Abrí la puerta del 221b, y entré, trayendo conmigo a Sherlock aún de la mano y cerré la puerta tras de nosotros.

La Sra. Hudson no se encontraba en casa ese día. Ahí estábamos, el uno frente al otro, solos.  
Abrí mi boca, pero no solio ninguna palabra.

_Y qué tal si no siente lo mismo que yo._

_Qué tal si me rechaza._

_Tengo familia, esto no está bien._

Solté su mano ante estos pensamientos. Aún tenía el nudo en la garganta.

     —Sherlock, no sé qué está pasando...pero, sé qué algo pasa...eh —. Siento que las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, pero las retengo, no hay razón para llorar, me aclaro la garganta y tomo de nuevo su mano. —Solo quiero que sepas que... no quiero que nada te pasé, a dónde sea que vayan en este momento, tienes que prometerme que vas a volver, tienes que volver... no quiero perderte, otra vez.

Esta vez una lágrima se escapa de mi ojo y bajó la mirada, no quiero que él me vea llorar. Me quedo ahí, mirando nuestras manos unidas, esperando a que me diga algo, pero... nada.

Sherlock suelta mi mano, va hacía la puerta, la abre y sale dejándola abierta.

_Esto fue una mala idea. No debí decir nada._

_Estúpido._

Me siento terrible, creo que voy a llorar, ya no me importa. Pero en ese momento escucho que Sherlock habla con Mycroft, salgo para ver qué sucede. Sherlock le está diciendo a Mycroft que lo esperen a la vuelta. Mycroft parece no estar de acuerdo, y le insiste que simplemente suba al auto para poder irse. En ese momento Mycroft me ve salir, su rostro se aliviana, y solo dice. —Oh... está bien. —Creo que con solo verme sabe lo que está pasando, Mycroft le indica al hombre que conduce que den vuelta en la esquina y se estacionen ahí. El auto avanza y ahora están fuera de nuestra vista, no pueden vernos. Pero, ¿para qué quiere Sherlock que se fueran?

Sherlock se para frente a mí, no sé qué está pasando. Él comienza a hablar.

     —John, —Mi corazón late tan fuerte que duele. — Umm, eh, sabes que no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas, yo... Tienes razón, algo está pasando, lamentablemente no puedo decirte nada, aunque quisiera... no podría... — Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Sherlock.

Se toma un momento para calmarse, le está costando mucho.

     — Yo, solo quiero que sepas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, tantos años, tantas...cosas. Nos merecemos algo mejor que esto, tú y yo. Pero, ahora estas con Mary, y Rose y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Tú la escogiste a ella, y está bien, yo tarde demasiado... verte decir “acepto” a otra persona fue lo más doloroso que me ha paso en la vida. No sé si sea un idiota o un optimista por seguir creyendo que aún tengo una oportunidad de estar contigo.

Sherlock baja la cabeza mientras limpia sus lágrimas del rostro. Quiero abrazarlo, decirle que todo está bien, que no amo a Mary, y que podemos tener un futuro juntos. Quiero hacerlo, pero...

_No, no está bien._

_Tú esposa esta justo a la vuelta._

_¿_ _Y qué? No la amo. Es una asesina que me engaño desde el momento en que nos conocimos._

_Engañarla no te hace mejor que ella. No lo hagas._

     —John, — Nos miramos durante unos momentos. — te amo.

_Me ama_

Sherlock se acerca a mí, se lo que va a pasar. Ahora está cerca, muy cerca, inclina su cabeza y me da un beso, lo acepto, quiero esto. El beso dura apenas un segundo.

     — Lamento no poder dártelo como debería. — Después de decir esto, se dio media vuelta y se marcho

 

_Lamento haberme casado con alguien más_ _._

_…._

_…._

_Eso no estuvo bien._

_Entonces, ¿Por qué se siente como si fuera lo correcto?_


End file.
